Fourteen and Counting
by High Roller Yunalesca
Summary: [Gem Egg Hell AU; OC x OC] On top of trying to keep their forbidden love a secret, Khaidarkanite and Galena must now try to handle becoming parents to a litter of Gemlings. Rated T for a later birth scene.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's something I've been working on alongside _Ready to Roll_ and _The Last of Us_ , both of which are still works-in-progress at the moment. Yep, this is another Gem Egg Hell fic! Please enjoy!**

As Khaidarkanite was rushing back to the station where all the technician Gems worked, she grew anxious. Why had Galena been avoiding her lately? Was it due to the population crisis on Earth? Was it because one of the Diamonds had found out about their secret romance and decided to separate them as much as possible? She'd never know unless she asked Galena herself. She planned to do that only when just the right moment came. The opportunity finally presented itself when the lean silver Gem stepped out with a Hydroxylapatite, one of many medical Gems to be found on Homeworld.

"Wait, it gets better," Hydroxylapatite was saying. "When she regenerated, her head was coming out of her torso and apparently, the medic who fixed her was high when she did the procedure!"

Galena pursed her lips. "So what's the punchline?" she asked, obviously confused by how this story was turning out.

"I was demoted for OUI- operating under the influence; wasn't it obvious?"

"Oh dear... I don't see how almost killing her would be funny." She suddenly spotted Khaidarkanite waving her arm at her. "Oh, that must be our fellow warrior Khaidarkanite. Excuse me."

Galena stepped away from Hydroxylapatite and trudged over to where the cyan Gem was standing. Her warrior companion then proceeded to throw her arms around her and squeeze her tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Khaidarkanite mumbled into Galena's chest. She then broke away and held her mate's hands. "I hope you _never_ do that again."

"That's a nice sentiment, but..." The silver Gem trailed off.

"But what?"

Galena just stared at her for what felt like a maddeningly long time. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Kai, we can't see each other anymore," she simply said in her usual monotone. "It's too risky."

Khaidarkanite's eyes widened. "W-Why not?" the cyan Gem asked shakily. "You can tell me-"

"I'm pregnant."

Khaidarkanite immediately eyed her mate's abdomen, which was already starting to show. "Wait, you mean... my children are in there? _That's_ why you've been avoiding me?"

"I was only trying to make sure neither one of us would get hurt."

"You said you weren't in heat though."

"Well, the medics who had examined me beforehand couldn't detect anything unusual at the time. I believe it may've been due to a chemical imbalance, but unfortunately I have no proof of that."

Khaidarkanite perked up a bit more and laid her head against the slight bulge. "Doesn't matter anyway. We're gonna be the best parents ever. Just you and me, raising an army of little Gems..." She abruptly trailed off when she realized what this meant. "Wait a minute... we never had parents, did we? How's this supposed to work, Gale?"

"We'll find a way..." Galena assured her while she stroked her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of _Fourteen and Counting!_ Enjoy!**

 **By the way, if anybody is wondering how _Ready to Roll_ is coming along, I'm still working on chapter nine. _The Last of Us_ is also still a work-in-progress and I'm currently working on a TF2 oneshot involving Medic/Heavy and Soldier/Zhanna. Well, ciao!**

Galena was busy typing up a thanatography on one of White Diamond's Pearls while she kept a lookout for her mate. She was so invested in trying to multitask that she didn't even see Khaidarkanite come in behind her and wrap her arms around her distended stomach.

"Eek!" Galena squealed. "Kai, what are you _doing?_ You're supposed to be combat training!"

"I know," Khaidarkanite sighed. "But I don't like having to spend time away from you or the kids. It sucks."

"I know it does, Kai, but be patient. One day, we might join you in a war."

"Cool." Khaidarkanite firmly let go and cupped her hands at the bottom of her mate's abdomen. "So how have the eggs been treatin' you?"

"Pretty well."

"Great! Whatcha doin' right now?"

"I'm giving White Diamond a report on what happened to one of her Pearls. Apparently, there was an accident earlier that claimed her life."

"That sounds really sad. Well, Pearls are Pearls; I'm sure she can just get another one." Khaidarkanite then fondled the subtle outline of one of the eggs in Galena's belly. "So how many do you think we might have?"

"Hopefully, not many. I don't suppose I could handle more than five gemlings at a time."

"But are they gonna be like us or like our fusion?"

"We've never fused before, at least not with each other."

"I know, but I might be in there somewhere."

"That's not so far-fetched, actually." Galena then gently pried Khaidarkanite's hands away from her stomach. "Well, you better get going. I'm sure your instructor's looking for you."

"I'd say!" As she was walking off, however, she paused and craned her neck to face her mate. "Oh, one more thing: you think the gemlings know we already love them?"

"I doubt it. They probably won't be able to think about anything, much less how we feel about them, until I've already laid the eggs. Keep up the PDA, though. It'll help them develop into fully-fledged members of Gem society."

"Really? That sounds cool!" She resumed what she was doing and went away. "See you... whenever."

"You too." Galena then went back to working on the thanatography.


End file.
